Failure
by IsuCHAN
Summary: [NaruSaku] She knew it wasn't his fault. [one shot]


1 Ever.Failure

Konoha was noisy, as usual. Sakura was used to this by now — she had spent so many years in the village, it was a cozy feeling, really. Clasping her hands behind her back, Sakura turned her eyes to the sky. It was a bright Saturday afternoon, just around lunch time. The sun was sparkling overhead, and to block the dangerous UV rays from her eyes, Sakura lifted her hand delicately over her face and continued to stare into the blue sky.

Such a beautiful afternoon was common in Konoha, she was used to it.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN!" came a yell. Sakura turned her head a bit to the side to see a boy fall flat on his face. She giggled, recognizing him to be the young boy who had once looked up to her teammate Naruto with a passion, Konohamaru. He was also the grandson of the diseased Third Hokage, and nephew to Sarutobi Asuma, Sakura's best friend Ino's old sensei — he had died a month ago.

"Konohamaru-kun..." Moegi said again, crouching besides her teammate. He sat up quickly, and laughed it off, even though his face was covered with newly found bruises from tripping over the long scarf he carried.

"Ah! Sakura-neechan." said Moegi happily, looking up at Sakura. Sakura smiled down at the young girl and then held out of her hand for Konohamaru to take.

"You should be more careful." she warned with a laugh as the young genin took her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Sakura-neechan." Konohamaru said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Have you see Naruto-niichan?" he asked, leaning on one leg.

"I was just looking for him." Sakura replied, turning around again. "I'll bet he's at Ichiraku's again." she said, tilting her head to the three younger genin just in time to see them nod. "That's Naruto for you..." she said gently, her words trailing away as a soft, intimate smile appeared on her face.

Konohamaru watched Sakura curiously — he had seen such a smile on her lips before, and always when she talked about Naruto. When he had first come home, she had smiled like that, so perfectly, as if the only thing in her life was happiness. He had seen her do it a few more times around him, even before he had left, that tiny smile, reserved for her blonde teammate.

"Welll..." Konohamaru drawled, "Let's go check!" he then suggested, running forwards and then turned around as if he meant to show off, but instead, he tripped over his scarf again. Sakura let out another loud laugh, shaking her head, and helping him up again.

"You're so weird." she chuckled, before continuing to walk towards the Ichiraku's shop where Naruto would probably he seen eating ramen.

She took a turn and, Team Ebisu behind her, saw him. Naruto was leaning over a bowl of miso ramen, slurping it up. Sakura frowned — she couldn't see Naruto's face, or his expression. She took a few more cautious steps towards him, unsure why she was so uneasy.

"Naruto?" she said, reaching a hand forward and touching her teammate's shoulder. He twitched, but didn't turn back towards her. Worried now, Sakura spun around to look at the genin behind her desperately. They look as confused as she felt, and that worried her enormously. She made a guess about why he was so...un-Naruto-like.

"Naruto, it's alright. I don't blame you." she soothed, sitting down besides him and putting her arm around his shoulder, stroking his blonde hair. She noted now that the boy besides her was shaking violently, and that he hadn't been before.

"Don't cry..." she said, her voice quivering. She hated to see Naruto in tears — he was the strong one of the team, she needed him to protect her. "You failed — I told you, it's okay, I don't care. We'll bring Sasuke-kun back together." Sakura continued, putting her other arm around Naruto and taking him in a gentle hug.

When he didn't take advantage of her kindness, Sakura felt tears coming on. He didn't hug her back, and that worried her. "Naruto." she said sternly, sniffing back tears. "Naruto, don't do this to me..." she whispered, still feeling him shaking against her chest.

"Sakura-chan, I'm such a failure..." Naruto's voice was hoarse and weak. He took her arms in his hands and pinned them to her side, lifting his eyes to look at her. "I couldn't bring him back, I couldn't make him stay for you. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save myself." His voice continued to be strained, as if he was lost, and alone. "Why can't I do you this one little favor? Why can't I do this one thing? Can't you help me answer that question?"

The deep pain in his eyes made Sakura want to cry out. Tears welled up in the edge of her own eyes, and then dripped out. "Naruto, maybe it wasn't meant to be." was all she could say as tears began to stain her cheeks.

Naruto's clutch on her arms grew tighter. His nails dug deeper into her skin and Sakura winced as she felt small wounds begin to open from his grip.

"Naruto...my...arms." she said in the tiniest voice, as she felt small drops of blood streak her arms.

"Naruto!" she whispered louder — he wouldn't let go. He was shaking hard now, holding her arms like he was going to rip them off.

"SHUT UP, SAKURA!" he roared. The people around them grew quiet, and Moegi gasped, hiding behind Konohamaru — Team Ebisu had been watching, and Sakura and Naruto hadn't noticed.

She was quiet at once. Tears continued to shock her eyes, but she didn't let herself sob. Finally, one ripped through and she heard Naruto snarl.

"Naruto, my arms hurt real bad." she sniffled, lowering her head, feeling like a child who was about to get a spanking. But his grip loosened, and it became gentler.

"Oh God, Sakura-chan." His voice sounded so freaked out as he held her in his arms and cradled her small body against his now larger one. "Oh God, Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please believe me. Sometimes I get so upset. It's not fair...It's not fair." The two teammates cried and clung to each other, neither of them knowing why, or understanding how. Naruto stroked Sakura's hair, trying to soothe her, at the same time, trying to soothe himself.

"Naruto, it's not fair. It's not fair..." whispered Sakura, tears still streaking her cheeks. Naruto wrapped his arms around her tighter, before murmurinmg:

"Life isn't fair, Sakura-chan."


End file.
